Saved & Reborn
by Nenshite
Summary: Phil's life before was great, but he will make the biggest decision of his life, to make it better than his wildest dreams: A relationship with Jesus Christ. But he will face the chance of losing his friends, his family, and even Keely.
1. Life Before

**DISCLAIMER - **I do not own Phil of the Future,any ideas, thoughts orcharacters. Because it is a Christian fanfic, please, I don't want any rude comments.If you don't like the fanfic, don't read it. No one put a gun to your head, andMADE you read it. As I say ALL THE TIME: If can't take the heat, get outta my kitchen.I'm sorry to be so rough withthe disclaim, but I'm very outspoken, and some people don't know how to handle it.

As Raviv'sT-shirt says, "Enjoy". XD

* * *

**Saved & Reborn**

Chapter one - Life before

Phil stood by his locker getting his history papers out, when this8th grader came up to him with some books.

"Hi!" He says, closing his locker door.

"Hi, do you know where uh, D14 is?" She asks, looking around.

Phil looks at the lockers. "Oh! it's right here," He says.

"Thank you," She says, unlocking it.

Suddenly, she drops one book, then picks it up again.

Phil noticed what the book was - The Bible.

"What-what book was that?" He asks, curiously.

She brings it out. "This? It's The Bible, why?"

"Nothing, nothing." he says. But Phil was burning up inside with TONS of questions.

Before he could ask again, The girl left, leaving him disappointed.

But the girl comes back. "Darn it! I forgot my history book..." She says hurrying to open her newfound locker.

"You have history too?" He asks, happily.

"Yeah, I have Mr. Ollie Oxenfrie," Anyone who watches "Whose Line is it anyway?", should've gotten this in a heartbeat! XD

"Me too!" He says.

She turns to leave. "Well, I'll see ya there. By the way, what's your name?"

Phil suddenly remembers his manners. "Oh sorry, I'm Phil..." He says.

"I'm Sophia. Nice to meet you!" She says.

Phil smiles, but feels thousands upon thousands of questions bulging up inside. Suddenly, he asks one of them.

"Why?" He asks out in the open.

She turns around. "Whay what?"

"Whay are you a Christian?" He asks.

She smiles. "Because I want to get to know God, and go to Heaven with Him," She says. "That's why..."

Phil nods. "Oh, sorry, just wondering. I always wanted to ask a Christian that..."

She smiles. "It's okay. So, what religion are you?"

Phil didn't know what to say. "Uh, um, a Catholic, I guess..." He says, clearing his throat, not knowing the present religions. In the future please don't kill me for this...lol. XD they didn't have "religions" per se, but they had "beliefs" they confided in. Not God.

"Oh cool. So what's Mass like?" She asks. "I never went to Mass before..."

Phil's eyes were as big as saucers. What was Mass? "Uh um, interesting, um, and very ..." clears throat "Catholic-like..."

"Cool, so, here we are. History! Wow...not, huh Phil?" Phil breathed out a sigh of Relief. "Yeah. History..."

Then, they enter into class.


	2. The light

_Chapter two - The Light_

After history, Phil caught up with Sophia to lunch, since Keely was in journalism camp.

"Uh hey, do you wanna sit together at lunch?" Phil says anxiously.

"Hey! Sorry, I'm going home for lunch. But what was you wanted to talk about earlier?"

Phil nods. "Okay, um...nothing. Just nothing..." He says.

"Okay well...oh shoot! I forgot my ipod!" She says, running to her locker. Phil follows.

"Maybe tomorrow, but...here you are! I'd be lost without you!" She says, hugging her ipod.

"Well, I'll see ya later, okay?" She says, putting the headphones on, walking away.

Phil nods, then looks at her locker. It wasn't closed all the way.

He looks around, then opens it more. The only items in there was her books, and her Bible.

Phil again looks around, then reaches his hand in, then takes her Bible out, then quickly closes it when he sees Mr. Hackett comming by.

"Hey Phil! How ya doin'?" He says, patting him on the back hard.

"Oh, fine, you?" He says nervously.

Mr. Hackett smiles, and looks up. "My word! Pim Diffy! Is that a bomb?" He says, running around like a banshee.

"Uh, what bomb Mr. Hackett?" She says nervously with her infamous evil smile of hers, hiding a remote control behind her (not the wizrd! lol).

"You're in trouble missy!" He says, as he chases after her.

Phil watches as they run around the corner. He turns to leave suddenly...

CRASH!

"Help! A little help here..." Mr. Hackett calls out, trying not to sound like a wimp by crying.

Phil rolls his eyes, then leaves to go outside for lunch.

Once outside, he finds an empty bench, and sits there, ignoring the fact that it was lunch.

He looks around again, brings it out, and looks at the front of it.

It had a black leather cover saying "The Holy Bible" in gold lettering.

He opened it, then casually glanced at the book of John. One verse highlited in yellow caught his eye.

"For God so loved the world that he gave his only begotton Son. And whoever believes in Him shall never die, but have eternal life...John 3:16," Phil said out loud.

There was something about that verse that made Phil think.


	3. Creation to Creator

Chapter three - Creation to Creator

When the bell rang, Phil never noticed. He was still intriged by this book he was reading.

Suddenly, someone tapped him on the shoulder...Sophia.

"Whatcha readin'?" She asks jokingly.

Phil suddenly whips his head around, only to see Sophia with a smile. "I uh, um..."

Sophia sat down next to him. "Phil, it's okay! I understand..."

Phil smiled slightly. "You do?"

"Yeah. I realized someone jacked my Bible, but then I knew who it was. Here, take it. I have two others," She says bringing out her other Bible.

"Are-are you sure?" He says, stunned.

Sophia nods.

He smiles. "Thanks, are you sure you won't be needing it?"

Sophia looks at him annoyed-jokingly, taking her index finger to push her glasses up on her nose. "NO Phil..." She says, then gets up to leave for class.

Phil slightly smiles, then looks at his new Bible. He had a feeling his life was going in a new direction, and this was it.

He gets up, and looks around. He was the only student outside.

He then walks into the school for Biology.

* * *

Right when he walked in, he headed streight for his locker. He opens it, and gets his books.

He looks at his Bible, and decides wether he should bring it with him, or keep it in his locker.

He decides to bring it. He closes his locker, and heads straight to class.

After Biology, came history, and after history, was the end of the day. Phil walked home, as usual, when he sees a church. With curiosity, he walks up to it.

_Hmm, 21st century church...interesting,_ Phil thought. He then walks away, but then turns to see something at the side of the church.


	4. Forgiven

_Chapter four - Forgiven_

Phil turns around to a wooden cross decorated with a bright red sash crossing it. Phil stood in awe.

But then, he flashbacked to the time his family time-traveled to the old Bible-days in Israel...

* * *

"Ugh! How can they wear these things?" Lloyd complained. 

"Lloyd! Quit complaining! Do you wanna blow our cover?" Barb says, trying to shut him up.

Phil rolls his eyes, and looks at a group of men, one in particular. the man was speaking in Hebrew, but strangely, he knew **exactly **what he was saying.

Phil furrowed his brow, then looked back at his fussing parents, and bored-to-death sister. "Uh mom? Dad? I'll be over here..." He says.

"Well, okay. Be careful!" Barb says.

Phil then walks toward the group of men very cautiously. The man speaking was Jesus, but Phil didn't notice, until now.

Jesus then stops, then looks at Phil with a kind expression. He knew who the curious visitor was.

Phil then get scared, and quietly backs away but then, Jesus speaks.

"Do not be afraid," He says, with a gentle sparkle in his eyes.

Phil gulps, then looks behind himself. Jesus chuckles.

"Yes, you..." He says. "Do not be afraid,"

Phil nods respectfully, and starts to leave,but once again, Jesus calls him.

"Here, have this..." Jesus then gives Phil a small bag with something small inside it.

Phil puts his hands out to take it, then Jesus plants it in his hand.

Phil then feels a surge of electricity flow through his body in that three seconds. He looks up.

Jesus smiled. "But the true gift will come to you from above, Phillip Diffy..." Jesus says.

Phil's eyes were as large as saucers.

He then took his hands away, then walked toward His disciples again.

Phil then smiled, and walked away still looking in awe at the man.

Jesus returned is smile, then went back to His teaching.

He rans to his family, to tell them what had happened.

"Phil, I have no time! I have to prepare the 'time-camel' for tonight, we're leaving after your mother and I watch the sunset..." Lloyd says.

* * *

Phil stood in awe, then fell to his knees at the foot of the cross. 

"Jesus..." He said under his breath.

Phil felt his eyes welling up.

"Oh Lord, I need you..." He says again, this time crying.

"All these years of not knowing,"

He then looks up. "Please forgive me, make my heart whole..."

He closes his eyes, and bows his head once again. "I love you, I need you..."

Phillip Diffy has given his life to Christ.


	5. Jesus Freak

_Chapter five - Jesus Freak_

Phil looked up, then slowly got on his feet.

He smiles. "Thank you," He says low to himself.

He wipes his eyes with his hand, then walks home.

* * *

When Phil got home, he went straight to his room.

He closed the door, put his back-pack on the floor, and quickly runs to his cabinet.

Phil opens it, and searches deeply for the little bag he was given.

"Found it," He says, triumphantly.

He goes to his bed, and sits. At first, he was a little scared to open it, but Jesus's words echoed through his head likea never-ending avalanche.

"Do not be afraid," He says low to himself.

He takes a breath, then pulls the little string on top of the bag.

It opens.

He peeks in, and smiled.

It was alittle wooden cross necklace with a leather rope. He takes it, and ties it around his neck.

Phil goes to his mirrior, and looks at himself.

He smiles, and knew he did the right thing.

Suddenly, he hears Pim calling him.

"Phil! Get your ass down here!" She calls nastily.

Phil rolls his eyes, and puts his cross under his shirt as he walks down to see what she was yellin' about.

"What?" He hollars.

"You told mom I slept with Simon?" She says, practically growling.

"What! I never..."

"Say it! Or else I'll tell mom that you're sleeping with blondie!"

Phil rolls his eyes. "I don't care! I never told mom OR dad you were sleeping with Simon! Wait, are you?"

Pim looked up to the ceiling. "I don't know..."

Phil smiled evily. "Aha! You are!"

"Listen! Why are you so calm? Because by now, you'd be hollarin' for dad..." She says, changing subject.

Phil made a puppy-dog face. "Because you're my baby sister..." He says, getting mushy.

"That's not the reason!" She says irritatedly. "But really..."

"Come to my room, and I'll show you why," He says, getting his necklace out.

"What is that?" She says, looking at it.

"It's a cross..."

"Why are you wearing 'a cross'?"

He sighs and smiles. "I'm a Christian..." Proudly he says.

"I'm listening..." She says, following him upstairs.


	6. Rejection

_Chapter six - Rejection_

"Oh really?" Pim says.

"Yeah, and I get to go to heaven, and --"

"Wait, what's the catch? Everything has a catch..."

"Pim, there IS no catch! All you have to do is--" Phil says, but gets interrupted by Lloyd hollaring from the hardware store.

"I'm home! Phil? Pim?" He says. "Barb?" He then says like a lost child. What a baby...lol.

Pim rolled her eyes. "Hold your horses, I'm comming..." She says, irritatedly, walking down the stairs.

Phil chuckles, then follows.

"Pim? Is your mother home? Cause I need to talk to her..."

"No, I don't know where she is. Go look for yourself," She says, walking to the backyard.

Once she left, Phil spoke. "Uh dad? I need to talk to you..."

"Sure," He says.

Phil takes a breath. "Dad, I'm-I'm a Christian..."

Lloyd furrowed his brow. "What?"

"I-I'm a Christian," he says, this time proudly.

(I know comming up is pretty unrealistic, but please go along with it XD)

"You're not gonna be one of those fanatical freaks! Now I order you to denounce it right now," He says.

"No, dad you don't understand..."

"No you don't understand, I will not tolerate freaks in this household..."

By now, Phil starts crying. "But dad,"

"No butts son, if I **ever **fix the time machine, and as long as you are involved in this crazed religion, you will NOT be going..." He says, then starts to walk away, but Phil clutches on to him.

"But dad, I love you...please, don't do this to me..." He says, trying to hug him, But Lloyd slightly pushes him away.

"I love you too son, but as long--"

"Why don't you accept me the way I am? Dad, I'm your son..." He says, defending himself.

"That's it, if I ever fix the time engine, you will not be going!" He says, then storms off.

Phil is now alone, and hurt. Phil felt his father, the ne he looked up to, had abandoned him.

He purses his lips, cries silently to himself, then goes up the stairs to his room.


	7. Comfort

Chapter 7 - Comfort

Phil closed his door and fell on his bed. His father had just rejected him.

He buries his head in his pillow, and cries. Surely his mother would accept him the same.

He stopped crying, and looked at his back pack.

Phil sniffs, then gets up, and walks towards it.

He then kneels, gets his Bible out, and smiles.

He goes to his bed again, and opens it to a random page, with a verse highlighted.

"What am I gonna do?" He sighs.

he then reads it out loud. "I will never leave nor forsake you..."

Phil smiles widely again, touching his necklace.

He closes his Bible, then puts it on his dresser, and heads out his bedroom door.


	8. Suspicion

_Chapter eight _

He walked down the stairs to take a walk, when Barb sees him.

"Phil! Where are you going? I'm about to fix dinner."

Suddenly, Phil's tomach began to quease over. "Uh, um mom? i'm gonna take a walk, okay?" He says, with sad eyes like he's been crying for a while.

Barb notices this, then stops him. "Phil, is anything okay? You look a little...stressed,"

Phil smiles. "No, nothing's wrong, I'm um, just tired...that's all,"

"Are you sure?"

Phil nods.

"Okay. Don't take long..." She says.

Phil nods again, then walks out the door.

Barb goes into the kitchen. Seeing Lloyd, she stresses her concern.

"Lloyd? I'm worried about Phil..."

Lloyd rolls his eyes. "Yeah," He then leaves, but Barb grabs him. "Lloyd? What's with you?"

"Uh, nothing, honey, nothing..." He says, then mamages to walk out.

Barb just stands there with a bewildered expression. Did Phil's tear-stained eyes have ANYTHING to do with Lloyd?

"I'm gonna get to the bottom of this..." She says, acting more like Pim now.


	9. The Walk

Chapter nine - The walk

Phil closed the door behind him, then started walking. He didn't know where, didn't know why, but he wanted to walk. He sighs.

It was almost 9:00 in the evening with a heavy heart.

He runs into someone he knew.

"Hey Phil!" Mr. Hackett says, with a chipper tone.

"Hey," He says, head hung low.

"What's with the long face?" He asks.

"Nothing...just nothing,"

"Well that 'nothing' has a lot of 'something' in it,"

Phil rolls his eyes. "I don't wanna talk about it now Mr. Hackett,"

"Please, call me Neil..."

"Neil, I don't wanna talk about, okay?"

"Okay, well if you need to talk to someone, I'm here!"

Phil ignores him.

Neil scratcches his head, then notices something wrong...

"Wait-a-minute!"

He looks in his mirrior. "I LOST MY HAIR!" he screams.

Phil rolls his eyes.

Neil then faints from fright. What a baby...


	10. A New Day

Chapter ten - A new day

Phil came home from his walk around 10:45 pm. everyone was asleep. He goes upsatairs to his room, and gets undressed. He then goes to bed.

The next day, Phil tried everything in his power to avoid Lloyd. (Hey that rhrymed!) And Lloyd avoided Phil as well. Phil goes to the family breakfast table, gets a granola bar out, and heads out the door, when Barb stops him.

"Phil? You don't have to at school for another hour. Phil, what's wrong...?"

Phil rolls his eyes. "Mom, it's nothing, okay?" He tries again to go out the door, but Barb stops him again.

"Phil, something's bothering you. Would you mind telling your mother?" She says.

Phil sighs. "Later, okay? I'm gonna be late for school..." He says, successfully going out the door.

"But it's only one hour before school starts!" She yells out the door. He ignores her.

* * *

When he arrives at school, someone catches his eye. Keely was back from journalism camp.

Phil smiles widely, and runs to her. Keely sees him, with arms wide open. "Hey Phil! I missed you!" She squeals as he hugged her tightly, and kissed her.

"I missed you too Keels..." He says.

"Phil, there's something different about you...I just can't put my finger on it..." She says.

He smiles. "Yeah, I cut my hair and--"

"No, it's not that...it's something else...oh well, I'll see ya at lunch?"

"Yeah, see ya..." He says, still grinning.

As he walked away, he sees Sophia putting things into her locker. He walks up to her, waiting to tell her the news.

"Hey! What's new?" Sophia says chipperly.

Phil brings out his cross.

Sophia gasps. "No way! You became a Christian? WOW!" She says, hugging him.

He grins widely. "Yeah, but my dad doesn't accept me though..."

She sighs. "That will happen. It's natural, just don't let it take you away from God, okay?"

He smiles. "Yeah, I guess so..."

She smiles again. "Well, I guess I can call you my brother in Christ now!" She says.

"I read about that...sounds cool..." He says.

The bell rings.

"I guess I'll see ya later!" She says.

"Sure!" He says.

After Sophia left, someone taps him on the shoulder...Owen.


	11. The new Phil

Chapter eleven

Phil turns around to Owen with a sub sandwich in his mouth. "Hey O-dog...what's up?"

Owen looks at the girl Phil just talked to. "Were you just talking to her?"

Phil furrows his brow. "Uh, yeah. Why?"

"Don't you know?" He says wide eyed, and some tomato sticking out of his mouth.

Phil shakes his head slowly, watching the tomato creep out.

Owen swallows. "She's a..." He then looks around, and leans in to Phil's ear. "...Christian!" He whispers loudly.

Phil closed his eyes. He knew had a feeling he would lose his friends over religion...

He opened his eyes. "I know. And so am I," He says, just as Owen took another bite of his sub.

"You're kidding..." He says, with his gaping mouth exposing half - processed lettuce and salami. 00

Phil shakes his head, and walks away, but Owen runs in front of him.

"W-w-w-wait a minute here. You mean you're a Jesus Freak!" Owen says, still shocked.

Phil narrows his eyes. "You got a problem with that?" He says, trying to keep his cool.

Owen shakes his head, then allows Phil to pass.

Phil walks by, then goes to class.

The bell rings.

* * *

At lunch, Phil sat with Sophia, while Owen glanced at him every now then. 

"What is that guy's problem?" Sophia says, iritatedly.

Phil squirms in his seat.

"What's wrong?"

He looks up. "I told Owen I was a Christian, and now he doesn't want to be friends anymore..."

Sophia rolled her eyes. "Oh! That again, eh? I hate that! They say, 'be loving, and accept others!' but then they turn tail, and hate US!" She says angrily.

Phil laughed slightly in agreement.

Suddenly, Keely rushes over, hugging Phil. "Hey phil!"

Sophia smiles at the sight.

"Uh, Keel? This is Sophia. Sophia, Keely..." He says, introducing the two.

"Oh! Hey..." Keely says happily, sticking her hand out to shake hers.

Sophia shakes Keely's hand. 'Hi! Nice to meet you..." Sophia says.

Keely smiles, then turns to Phil. "Phil, what's wrong with Owen? He's notacting...well...himself lately,"

Phil sighs. "Go ask him," He says.

Keely sighs. "Phil, don't hedge around this. I'm your girlfriend...but this time I won't correct myself,"

Phil smiles slightly. "Before I tell you, promise me you won't hate me, okay?"

"Okay!"

"No, I mean PROMISE..."

Keely sighs, then rolls her eyes. "I PROMISE I won't hate you..."

"Keely, I'm a Christian..." He says.

She sits there. "So?"

Phil'e eyes widen. "You mean...?"

"What's so bad about it? I mean we'll still get to have our 'passionate nights'...right?"

Phil's eyes widen. "Keel, that was only once, okay? And that means...right Sophia?"

Sophia quickly looks up. "Phil, don't drag me into this. You know what to say," She said.

He looks back at her. "Keely, we won't be able...to..." He says.

Keely's eyes widen. "No...you can't mean that!" She says.

Phil sighs. "Keely, I read...it's only in marriage, I'm sorry..."

Keely just sits there, heartbroken. "But Phil--"

"I'm sorry Keel..." Phil says.


	12. Raging war

Chapter twelve - Raging war

Keely sat there. "I-I'm sorry...I should respect that...I'm sorry..."

Phil smiled slightly. "Keel, it's okay..."

Before he could say more, Keely got up, and left over to Owen.

Phil felt a deep scar in his chest, because he knew what that meant.

"I'm sorry Phil..." Sophia said.

Phil sighs. "It's nothing...let's talk about something else, okay?"

Sophia nods, then gets her Bible out. "Phil, I went to D's Christian bookstore and got you this..." She says, handing him a picture of Jesus.

He smiles. "Thank you, it's wonderful..." He says.

She smiles. "You're welcome!"

He gets his backpack out, and looks for his Bible. "Hmm, I thought I packed it this morning...oh well. I'll put it in here," He says, zipping open a pencil pocket.

"So, what now?" Sophia says.

Phil sighs. "I don't know, I've known her a long time. We studied, laughed, talked, and even shopped--"

Sophia shot him a funny look.

"--I tagged along, but that's not the point. We did EVERYTHING together! I-I can't act like we never knew each other..."

Sophia sighs. "I know Phil. I once had a boyfriend, and once I told him I gave my life to Christ, he ran off with a blond cheerleader by the name of Shirley..."

Phil slightly smiles. "You'll find someone else," He says postitively.

"I'm not that desperate, but I hope you find 'the one'..." She says, throwing it back to him.

"I don't think I will. I love Keely so much..."

Sophia took Phil by the hand. "Nothing is impossible with God..."

They both smile, and go back to eating.

* * *

At history, Phil noticed Owen holding Keely's stuff, meaning one thing...and Phil knew it.

He sank in his seat, then blocked his view with his hand. Phil wanted to throw up.

"Phil? Phil?" Mr. Van Stroganoff said.

Phil looked up, with a piece of paper stuck to his head.

"Um, sorry mr. Van Stroganoff, I wasn't paying attention..." Phil said.

"One more time Diffy, and I'll send you to Principal Tillywack's office, got it?"

Phil nodded slightly.

* * *

That night, Phil came home, again, with a heavy heart. But it gets worse when he hears Barb and Lloyd fight...

"LLOYD! YOU CAN'T JUST REJECT PHIL LIKE THIS! HE'S AN INDIVIDUAL! LET HIM MAKE HIS OWN DECISIONS..." Barb yelled.

"YOU DON'T KNOW HOW THESE FREAKS ACT! THEY ALWAYS JUDGE PEOPLE! AND THEY KEEP SAYING THAT THE ONLY WAY TO HEAVEN IS THROUGH THIS GUY--" Lloyd yelled back.

Phil pursed his lips, and quickly ran up to his room, the only way to escape this hell. But even in his fortress of plaster and wood, he could stillhear the war raging below...

"I hate you Lloyd...I HATE YOU!" Barb said then yelled through tears.

"I-I'm sorry honey, I didn't mean that..." He gently says.

Just then, Phil smells smoke comming from the back yard. At first, Phil thought it was Curtis barbecueing, but then he heard Curtis' snore from the garage.

He looks out his window, and gasps.

Lloyd was burning Phil's Bible.


	13. Miracles

I know this is a short chapter, but I will update soon, don't worry...lol.

* * *

Chapter thirteen - Miracles

Phil's eyes watered as he watched his hope, his most treasured possession, burn away. He also felt anger. Anger at his father's hate and abandonment.

He then dashes out his door, passing Pim, teary-eyed. After he runs out the door, Pim turns around.

"Dad will go down for this Phil...I promise you..." She says. "Pim? what did you just say?" She then says, furrowing her brow.

-----------------------

Phil ran as fast as he could, tears streaming down his face revealing the pain, and hurt he felt inside.

He slowly approaches the barbecue. At first, he didn't notice anything different. But as he wiped his tears away, he grinned.

AMAZING

His Bible wasn't even damaged! In fact, it was better than before. The black leather cover was blacker and shinier, the gold leafing around the pages was flawless, and the letters "The Holy Bible" shined as if a window peering into heaven.

He then hesitantly put his hand in. Phil didn't feel the flames that devoured his hand. He closes his eyes, then pulls his Bible out.

Not a scratch.

He grins, then opens it. Inside was JUST AS AMAZING! Christ's words written in red, turned to BLODD RED.

The blood of Christ.

He closed it again, and it went back to before the flames.

Phil looked up, hugged his Bible, then grinned.

A tear of joy slowly slid down his cheek.

A tear of joy.


	14. Phil's nightmare

Chapter fourteen - Phil's nightmare

Barb slowly crept out of the front door, to expect Phil to be hurt, and sad. But what she saw was a total surprise to her. She saw him, clutching his Bible, and smiling. She furrowed her brow, but slightly smiled to see him happy.

"Hey Phil..." She says, comming out.

Phil quickly turned to her. "Mom! Oh, um, aren't you sopposed to be..."

Barb rolled her eyes. "Phil, I totally understand. Don't listen to your father, he, he's just...not used to the idea of something different,"

Phil smiled. "Really?"

Barb smiled, then hugged Phil. "Of course, sweetie...now go in there, and get ready for your study night with Keely..."

Phil smiled, then paused. What did she mean? Oh! that's right, every Wednesday is their study night. He got it...maybe he could make Keely understand Christianity a little better.

She sighed, and went back into the house, and into his room...his shelter, his fortress.

---------------------------------

An hour later, Phil got his back-pack, and headed out the door.

"Mom! Dad! I'm going to Keely's house! I'll be back at ten!" He hollared.

"We don't care, just GO!" Pim hollared down to him.

Phil rolled his eyes, and went out the door.

--------------------------------

When Phil left, Pim crept out of her room, into Phil's. Looked around, opened the door, then went in, closing the door behind her.

"Let's see, he's got to have some crack around here..." She said, looking through his cabinet drawers, when she stopped when she saw his Bible.

"Phil forgot his Bible..." She says, puzzled. "Everytime since he found his new religion I yelled at him, he put up with it. Hmm, he MUST be on crack..." She says, putting his Bible on his bed, and returning her hunt.

------------------------------

Phil walked up Keely's doorsteps, and rang the door bell. Suddenly, he heard rustling, and scurrying inside. What was going on inside?

He rang it again, but this time, he furrowed his brow, and looked inside.

_Owen? What's he doing here..._ He thought.

Suddenly, Keely answered, trying to maintain her "normal" outlook in front of Phil.

'H-hey Phil, what are you doing here?" She says, fixing her hair.

Phil furrowed his brow. "Wednesday night. Study. US...?" He says. "And what is with --"

Keely cut him off. "Sorry, Phil. I kind of cancelled our study date..."

Phil tried to understand. "What...do you mean?"

Keely moved aside for Owen, who had lipstick all over his face and neck. Not to mention the sloppily-buttioned shirt he sported...

Phil fought back tears. "I...see. Owen is more imporant than me. Okay..." He says, slowly walking backwards, then slowly started running.

Keely ran half-way to chase him, but Owen pulled her back. "Phil! It's not like that! PHIL!" She hollared, but Phil kept running, and running, and running...


	15. Why me God?

Chapter fifteen - Why me, God?

Phil ran to the park, where he refrained from crying...until now. He sat in the cool, green grass, and sat cross-legged with his head down. He didn't know what to think.

"God...I don't know if you're listening, but if you are, please tell me why my life is like this. Why God? Why? Why are you allowling this?" He says, on the brink of shouting. Then, he again, broke down and wept. "I don't know if you care anymore..." He says through his tears.

He then lay on his back in the grass, watching the bright gleaming stars drift in the sky. "Woah..." He says, forgetting all his pain. Suddenly, he sees a shooting star go by the night sky. He closed his eyes, and made a wish.

He opened his eyes, and slightly smiled. "Thanks God..." He says. He brings out his backpack, and looks for his Bible. He forrowed his brow, and kept searching. Where was it?

He sighed, then looked back at the stars. They made him forget what just happened between Keely and Owen. The moment he remembered, he started crying again. But this time, he heard a little voice in his heart. Not an actual voice, but more like a feeling. It made him feel calm and relaxed. It reminded him of the story he read last night about Jesus calming the rough water. "Peace, be still..." he said.

Phil felt a gentle breeze blow over his body. He closes his eyes again, and relaxes. Suddenly, a piece of paper flew in his face.

"Hmm?" He said, taking the paper off, then looks at it. "Come join us at Pickford Calvary Church this Saturday for praise and worship..." He read out loud. A little invisible light-bulb came out of his head. He had an idea. He smiles.

But suddenly, footsteps alarm Phil, making him stuff the flyer into his backpack, and jump up

"W-who's there?" He whispers loudly.

"Phil! It's me, Owen!" Owen loudly whispers.

Phil rolls his eyes, puts his back-pack on one shoulder, and heads for home, but Owen runs over, and grabs his arm.

"Phil! I'm sorry. I never meant anything to happen..." He said.

Still, Phil was silent.

Owen felt like crying. He hurt his best friend he ever knew.

"Phil, I'm truly sorry, man..." He says.

"Bull..." He says.

Owen pursed his lips.

"Phil..."

Phil doesn't face him.

"Owen. Let...me...go..." He says.

Owen slowly lets go of his grip, and lets Phil go.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Pim ended her search, and flopped on his bed.

"Ugh...maybe Phil isn't on crack after all...but what's so special about Christianity anyways," She says. "All it is is some guy died on some stake or cross or something. nothin' special...". She says, then eyes phil's Bible a few feet away from her. She sighs, then takes it.

"Hmm, let's see...Genesis, Lev-Leviticus, Proverbs..." She says, flipping through it. "What's this?" She says, looking at a bookmark Phil scribbled on with bright red hearts.

"Therefore, if anyone is in Christ, he is a new creation; the old has gone, and the new has come!" II Corinthians 5:17 She read out loud.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Phil finally walked home that night from his troubles.

He then stops, and looks at his house.

Something was wrong, and Phil knew it...


	16. Benedict Diffy

Sorry for the long wait guys, I've been busy lately, and I forgot about my fics. blushes Anyways, I'm currently updating on "Forbidden", "Broken Roses", and others I might've forgotten.

As Raviv's shirt says, "Enjoy"!

* * *

Chapter sixteen - Benedict Diffy 

Phil furrowed his brow, then walked briskly, then jolted to a sprint. When he approaches his steps, he tip-toes.

"Mr. Diffy, I guarantee you 100 percent that your son will be fined or jailed for not denoucing Christianity..." He overheard.

Phil feels his anger well up again. But this time, towrad his own father: Benedict Arnold Diffy.

Lloyd smiled. "Good, good. Now is there any fee?"

The man shook his head. "Of course not Mr. Diffy..." He says.

Phil peered into the window, and it hit him: That was Lloyd's lawyer from 2121.

Suddenly, they get up, making Phil move to the side of the house.

"Now, give your son 48 hours to denounce, or he will be punished 100 percent. Guaranteed." The man said again.

Lloyd sported an evil and sadistic smile, then gave the man money.

"Thank you, Mr. Collins..." lloyd said, shaking his hand.

"No, thank YOU Mr. Diffy..." He says, then walks off.

After that, Lloyd walked back into the house.

Phil felt his anger and sadness at his father more ech minute. But he felt mostly sadness.

He sighed, then walked towards Curtis's "cave".

He walks in.

---

Pim left Phil's room with a single thought. Was all this Christian mumbo-jumbo all what it's cracked up to be? She closed her door, and flopped on her bed like a rag doll.

"Poor Phil, everyone hates him. Usually, I'd be, but he's my brother...wait, what did I just say?"

---

"Hello Phil" Curtis says, watching the TV.

"Hey Curtis..." He says with a heavy heart.

"Is something bothering Phil?" He says.

Phil sighs. "Yeah, but I don't want to talk about it now..." He says, putting his back pack on the floor, then sits on the couch next to Curtis.

"Want to see Lucy show with Curtis?"

"I guess..."


	17. Brother & Sister

Chapter seventeen - Brother and Sister

After watching "The Lucy Show" as Curtis called it, Phil went back into the house up to his room, when the phone rang. Barb answered.

"Hello?" She sang.

"Hey Mrs. Diffy! Is Phil there?" Sophia asked.

Barb looked around, and saw Phil walk in. "Oh! yes, here he is! But would you mind if I ask your name?"

"Sorry, ma'am. I'm Sophia, I met your son two days ago..."

"Oh! You're the one he's been talking about!"

Phil furrowed his brow.

Barb put her hand on the reciever. "It's Sophia, the girl you --"

"Okay mom..." Phil says, taking the reciever, and getting on.

"Hey..." He says, sounding wounded.

"Hey! What's wrong?"

Phil looked around. "I'll tell you tomorrow, right now isn't very appropriate...wait. How'd you get my phone number?"

"Keely, she says you'll need sopport in your 'newfound' faith,"

Phil sighs. "Oh...how thoughtful..."

"Phil? Is this about your father?"

"Yeah...I'll tell you tomorrow, it's too complicated to say over the phone..."

"I understand, some people are bigots..."

Phil smirked. "Yeah...so, what are you doing now?"

Sophia yawned. "Just watching TV. My mom works until 5 am,"

"Would you mind if I come over for an hour?"

"Hmmm, my mom usually doesn't allow me to have boys over, but since she's out late, she'll never know. Sure!"

Phil smiled. "Then I'll see you over in..."

"What street do you live on?"

"Um...Cherrybrook,"

"Cool! I live on the other side of you! I live on Maplebrook,"

"See you then,"

"See ya!"

With that, he hung up, and gave a sigh. Maybe Sophia would know what to do in times like these. But he doesn't think she has a back-stabbing father, with intents to hurt her. OR a pain in the ass sister who makes his life a living hell. But she probably has a loving mother who's open-minded and loves her just the way she was.

---

On the way up to his room, Phil heard mumbling comming from Pim's room. _Talking to herself again, sheesh..._ Phil thought. But when he looked through the crack of her door, he saw something that made him broken inside, but broken in a good way...Pim was praying.

"I don't know how to pray, but here's my best shot: Lord, I think I'm a loser. A loser that needs someone to look up to. So, Lord, will you be my winner? Because I want to be a winner just like you. I want to be EXACTLY like you. So, please take over this loser, and make this loser a winner. Thanks. Sincerely, Pim."

Phil opened the door, making Pim jump up.

"Phil? What the...get out of my room! Or else..." She says with a growl afterwards.

Suddenly, Phil ran up to Pim, and hugger her tightly. Pim slightly pushed him away, but then agreed to the embrace.

Brother and Sister.


	18. Talking Points

Sorry guys for the long, LONG wait, but my computer had a bad virus. And it literally annhilated my system. So, I had to get it working all over again. And thanks guys for the feedback. Both constructive criticism, and compliments. You guys rock! XD

Chapter 18 - Talking Points

Sophia hears the doorbell ring, and opens the door.

"Hey Phil! Come in!" Sophia says, allowing him in.

He smiles, and walks in. "Wow. Nice crib you have here..."

She smiles, and closes the door.

"So...hungry?"

Phil shakes his head.

Sophia goes to the couch, and sits down. Phil follows.

"So...you wanted to talk about something?"

Phil suddenly remembers his delimma.

He sighs. "See, I came home an hour ago, and then I overheard my dad talking to this other guy..."

"What'd they talk about?"

"Trying to denounce God..." he says, staring at the floor.

SOphia felt Phil's pain and agony. "Phil? No matter what happens, don't EVER denounce the One who created you, the One who made you whole,"

Phil looks up. "I know, I know..."

"But what would happen if you didn't?"

He looks back at the floor again.

"They'll either fine me, jail me...or worse..." He says, breaking at the last thought.

Sophia then puts her arm around Phil, and comforts him.

He then takes out the flyer he found at the park.

"Cool! I go there, maybe we can go to church together sometime..."

Phil smiles slightly. "I'd like that..."

He sighs again. "I think I am hungry at the moment..."


	19. Boy meets girl

I know guys the last update was lame, but I was holding off for this. Again, it might seem lame as well, but it gets better. Just bare with me...lol.

Chapter 19 - Boy meets girl

"Phil, it's not delivery...it's Digorno..." She says.

Phil swallowed his bite. "Hmm, never would have noticed..." He says jokingly.

Sophia looks at her watch. "My sister should be home in 10 minutes..."

Phil paused. "You...have a sister?"

"You mean Rita? Yeah, I told you about her, unless you weren't listening. Anyway, she's a sophmore like you...but she goes St. Andrew's, a night school,"

Phil nods, and has another bite of his pizza. He swallows again. "I'd like to meet her,"

Just then, Sophia's sister walks in. She had long, brown hair, a pink tank, dark blue jeans, and pink pumps. She looked angelic to Phil.

"Hey Soph! Well, who do we have here?" She says.

Phil stands, wipes his hand on his jeans, and offers his hand. She shakes hands.

"I'm Phil, I live on Cherrybrook on the other side..." He says, trying not to get nervous.

Rita's smile captivated Phil.

"Hey Phil! I'm Rita, and I see you've met my little sister..."

Phil smiles. "Yeah, we met at the beginning of school..."

"Want pizza?" Sophia says, mouth full, and offering a slice.

"No, we had a big dinner,"

Phil furrows his brow.

"At my night school, we have big dinners, and big pow-wows..." She says followed by a chuckle. "Well, I guess I'll be seeing you later,"

Phil couldn't stop smiling.

"Sure, see ya!" He says.

Rita then walks up the stairs, and into her room.

Phil sits back down to see Sophia smiling at him.

"What?"

"Someone has a crush..." Sophia sings.

Phil rolls his eyes. "I do not!"

"Phil, I understand. All guys love my sister.

Phil smirks. "I wonder why..."

20 minutes later, Phil decides to leave before worrying Barb, and alarming Lloyd.

"You know, you're ALWAYS welcome whenever you need help," Sophia says. "Do you need me to walk you home?"

"Thanks, but no thanks. I don't need my dad thinking I'm whoring around...but I'll see ya tomorrow,"

Sophia smiles, and watches him as he walks home.


	20. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Sorry guys, my computer is acting a bit screwy, and I might not be on as much as I want to. I'm still working on "Broken Roses" and "Saved and Reborn". And I'm deleting "Forbidden", due to inspiration problems, and due to the load of work I'm currently doing (ie homework, stories, etc.). **

**I am sorry for the incovenience.**

**Chey **


	21. The Talk

_Sorry guys for the long, LONG delay. But my life is really busy lately, so I might not be able to update as often. This chapter isn't significant, but it's a update. :-) I am updating on Broken Roses so far, that I'm up on Chapter 44 now. Yes, and there will be surprises on both BR and S&RB. Please enjoy. :-)_

* * *

Chapter 20

When Phil walked in, no one was awake. But **someone** _was_ awake...Pim.

"Pim? Aren't you sopposed to be in bed?"

"Cut the chit-chat charlie, I'm not going to bed until you tell me where you were,". She says, sitting in a chair like a parent.

She then turns the light onto Phil like a interrogator. He shields his eyes.

"Now, tell me..."

Phil sighs.

"I was at a friend's house. Nothing more,"

He starts to walkupstairs, but Pim blocks him.

"With blondie?"

He sighs again.

"No. With some other girl I met a few weeks ago,"

Again, he starts to go, but she blocks him.

"Phil Diffy. The goody-goody two shoes boy...just slept with a 'gal-pal'?" She says, nudging him.

"Pim, I didn't sleep with her!"

"Then what would you do at 1:00 **in the _morning?!_**" She says.

He rolls eyes. "Pim. If I tell you, would you promise to keep it a secret for a while?"

She touches her index finger to her chin, and sits back down in the same chair as before.\

"I can't guarantee that..."

Phil irritatedly sighs, and goes back up.

"Phil! I'm just kidding. Now, tell me before I start being evil again."

"Pim, you're always evil..."

"Shut up before I wake dad up. Now, tell me..."

Phil sits on the couch across from Pim, and tells her the scenario.

"Wow. It must suck to be you then, huh?"

Phil glares at her jokingly.

"Yeah, it does..."

Suddenly, Pim feels compassion for her brother.

"I'm sorry..." she says, then sits next to him on the couch.

He turns to her.

"Wait, y - you care? I guess miracles really do happen..."

She nudges him, and wraps her arm around him.

Phil accepts the hug, but is shocked at his sister's love.

_Wow..._ he thinks in his head.

Suddenly, they hear rustling upstairs.

"Mom and dad must be at it again..." Pim says.

"Ugh..." He says, cringing.

Then, Lloyd comes downstairs.

"Pim? Phil?" He says, shining a flashlight. "Your mom and I thought there

were burglars down here. I wanted her to come down here, but she made _me_..."

Phil sighs, and gets up to go to his room, but once again, is blocked.

"Can I go to my room?"

"Not until we have a little discussion, son..."

Then, Phil feels his heart come to a stop.

He knew what this was about.


	22. Phil's Shattered Mirrior

Chapter 21 - Hidden Agendas/Phil's Shattered Mirrior

Lloyd took Phil into the kitchen, and sat in one of the chairs. Phil did the same.

For five minutes, it was dead silent, and Phil felt his palms sweat.

Finally, Lloyd breaks the silence.

"Son, I realize that you love this...this belief, and I'm happy with that. But..."

"But what?" Phil says, nervously.

"But I'm afraid that you can't be involved anymore. It's bad for you,"

"How do you know it's bad? Have you even tried it?" He says fuming.

"Son, as a parent, I --"

"Don't you love me? You should accept me AS I AM! It's something I believe in. Isn't that enough?"

"Do you realize the consequences you will face if you don't --"

"Dad, didn't you hear me? I don't care what I'll face...even if I face death..."

Phil then leaves the kitchen, leaving Lloyd sitting there fuming.

"I'm sorry son, but maybe you will,"

--------------------------------

Phil slowly closed the door, and looked out his window, still standing.

He say both the sky, dotted with clouds, and his reflection. Instead of looking at the clouds, he was looking at himself.

Phil then goes to his bed, and suddenly remembers Sophia's words,

No matter what happens, don't disown the One who gave you life...

He smiles a bit, and leans down next to his bed, folding his hands.

"God, what's gonna happen to me? Where do I belong?" He whispers, trying not to cry anymore than he did.

For a while, he sat there moving his lips silently, telling God his thoughts, feelings, and fears.

After an hour of praying, he sat up, and looked at his clock - - 12:32 am.

He yawns, takes the sheets off his bed, and puts his sleep clothes on. Climbing into bed,

he yawns once more.

Lights out.

--------------------------------

Morning. Phil wakes up to sunlight shining through his blinds.

Another Morning, another day... He thinks in his head.

He gets up, and stretches with the morning yawn. He picks up his wizard, and stands up.

With a push of a button, his clothes "magically" appear on him. He puts it down, and goes

downstairs to the kitchen.

But before he finished fives steps, he hears Lloyd on the phone.

"No, not yet. But I promise he will soon...no...no..."

Phil feels his defenses up again.

"Isn't that illegal? Oh really..."

Phil rolls his eyes, and goes back into his room for his backpack, and a granola bar he snuck out from last night.

He comes out again, only Lloyd blocks his pathway.

"Dad? Would you mind if I went to school?"

"Phil, you're gonna be an hour early..."

"I don't give a damn right now..." he says, then pushes right past him.

Phil slams the door.

------------------------------

On his way to school, he sees Sophia heading in the same direction. He runs to catch up with her.

"Hey Soph!" he says, huffing and puffing.

"Oh hey Phil! What's up?"

Phil sighs. "He's at it again..."

Sophia pats his shoulder.

"Don't sweat it Phil...it's gonna be okay!"

"Yeah..." he sighs.

Sophis decided to lighten the mood.

"Hey! Race ya to the stop sign!" She says, then starts running. But before she continues, she looks both ways,

then continues her scheme.

"Hey! No fair! " He yells to her, then chases her.

But then, disaster struck.

Sophia was struck by a car.


	23. The Valley of the Shadow of Death

Chapter 22 - The valley of the Shadow of Death

Phil stood in shock as he saw his friend get hit. He then sprang to a sprint, and went to Sophia's aid.

The car that hit Sophia kept driving away, swerving like the driver was drunk. In anger, Phil picked up

a rock, and threw it at the car, going through the back window.

He felt like crying, which was that he did. He held her head against his chest, as he watched some people

who witnessed the accident dial 911. A small crowd formed as the minutes went by.

Minutes that seemed like forever.

Phil looked over to where she was originally hit. There was a small pool of blood, mixed with oil, and water

from the car. Suddenly, he hears the ambulance and police comming with their sirens. He silently sighs

out a sigh of relief. But he won't relax until Sophia survives...if. The ambulance swings around the corner,

and comes towards the crowd. They part, and allow the medics to come to Sophia's aid. They gently take

her from Phil's arms, and place her onto a stretcher, leaving Phil with blood on his hands. One puts an

oxygen mask on her face, while the other inserts an iv into her arm.

Then, they load her onto the van, and sped off.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later, Phil ditches school, and goes to Pickford Community Hospital to check on

Sophia's condition. Phil went to the receptionist.

"Hi, do you know what room they're holding Sophia Welles?" He asked, holding his comosure the best her could.

The woman looked through some files, and comes upon hers.

"She's in OR. You'll have to wait..."

"Thanks," he says, then turns around to sit somewhere.

He then sees Sophia's sister, Rita, and their parents. He goes to sits next to Rita, but Rita quickly

takes notice of Phil, stands, and hugs him dearly. Phil returns her hug.

"Phil, I'm so glad you're here..." she says solumnly.

She releases her grip, and sits back down. Phil does the same.

She nudges her mother.

"Mom...dad, this is Phil. One of Sophia's friends..."

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Welles..." he says, then shakes Mr. Welles's hand. Mrs. Welles, just sat there, not paying attention.

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Welles...I wish it were me," Phil says, touching her hand.

She slowly looks up, and squeezes his hand.

"Phil, don't say that sweetie..." she says, followed by a small reassuring smile.

He purses his lips, and looks down, slowly retracting his hand back.

Suddenly, the surgeon, comes out. He takes off his mask, and gloves and shakes hands with the family and Phil.

"Doctor? Is...is my baby gonna be alright?" Mrs. Welles says lowly.

The doctor looked at her solumnly. He slowly shakes his head, and walks away.

Mrs. Welles breakes down hard, and lets out a scream through her tears, "No! This isn't true! My baby! My baby..."

Phil pursed his lips, and ran out of the hospital with both anger and sadness.

His life wasn't going to be the same ever again without Sophia.


	24. Shards of Glass

Chapter 23 - Shards of Glass

Phil ran out the double doors, and sat down in one of the benches. His mind was spinning from all the chaos in his life.

What was happening to him? Before Christianity, his life was almost perfect. No family trouble, friend trouble, or deaths.

For once in his life, he was doubting God. He was doubting all he put his faith into. But suddenly, he felt something in his heart.

Not pain, sadness or suffering, but a moment of serene calm quietness in his heart. Just like the time when he was in the park,

and God soothed him. He closed his eyes, and tried to relax. _Breathe, Phil. Just breathe..._he thought in his head. When he

opened his eyes, he felt alot better. He gets up, and walks home.

But home didn't mean anything to him anymore.

He stopped at the crosswalk where Sophia was hit. His welled up all over again, but he quickly changed his course, and went to

the park instead. He sits under an old oak tree, where he reads his Bible Sophia gave him. As he read, his tears stained the pages.

He stops to watch the sun go down for the evening, bringing Phil's spirit with it.

"Bye Sophia..." He says, as the sun slowly slid behind the hills of Pickford.

He knew she was in a better place, but he needed her comfort. Her voice, her words of wisdom.

For a moment, he was falling in love with her.

"What a funny thing to feel..." He says, wiping his eye.

Suddenly, he hears footsteps.

"Hey..." Rita says, sitting down next to Phil, putting her arm around his shoulders.

"Hey Rita..." He says, not looking at her face.

She brings his chin up to her face.

"I know she was your best friend..." She whispers.

"...and I know she was your sister," he whispers back.

She wipes his eye, and leans her head on his shoulder.

He leans his on her head.

Then, they hear footsteps.

Keely kneels down next to Phil, and hugs him dearly.

"K-Keely...how'd you know?"

"Phil, I read it on the morning announcements..." she says, then snuggles next to him on

his other shoulder.

Owen is seen walking towards the park with his hands in his pockets. When he sees Phil, and slowly jogs towards the mini-group.

He slowls when approaches Phil, and kneels in frount of him.

"Hey Phil, I'm sorry." He says solumnly.

He changes his tune when he sees Rita.

"Hey there, I heard about you..." He says, then bites his lip.

"Yeah..." She says, then puts her face on Phil's shoulder.

A few seconds went by, and Phil feels two sets of hands on his shoulders. He turns around, and sees Barb and Pim.

"Honey, I'm so sorry..." She says, then hugs both Phil and Rita.

Pim doesn't say anything, but Phil knew she was crying. He gives her a brotherly-affectionate look.

"What? I've got something in my eye..." She says.

Then the six stare at the stars. But Phil is troubled.

What does God have in store for Phil?


	25. Afterthoughts

Chapter 25 - Afterthoughts

Barb, Pim, and Phil all walk home sorrowfully. As they walk through the front door, they say nothing to Lloyd.

"Hey guys! What's up?"

Phil bypasses Lloyd, and goes straight up to his room.

Barb pushes by Lloyd, and goes into the kitchen.

Pim goes up to her room, and slams her door, leaving Lloyd alone.

He sighs, and goes up to Phil's door.

Lloyd knocks on the door.

"Phil? I want to talk to you..." He raises his voice so Phil could hear it.

Phil opens the door furiously.

"Are you kidding me?! My best friend just got hit by a drunk driver, died, and now you want to talk?! Well, think again!"

He says, then slams the door.

Lloyd sighs, and slowly walks away.

-----------------------------

After Lloyd walked away, Phil flopped on his bed, and buried his face in his pillow, silently crying to himself.

He thought back to the first day he met Sophia. Her sky blue eyes, her golden blonde hair, and her smile.

His life wouldn't be the same again.

Suddenly their phone rings. Barb answers it, but hollars up for Phil.

"Phil! It's Rita!"

Moments later, Phil goes downstairs with puffy, red eyes. He takes the Phone from Barb.

"H-hello?"

"Hey Phil..."

"Oh...hi Rita,"

"Hi. Listen, my parents are at my grandparents house. They can't stand to be in the house for a few days,

and so am I. Can I spend the week with you guys? If not, then it's - -"

"No! It's okay, you can come over. I - I need the comany besides my family anyways..."

"Thanks Phil..."

"It's nothing...Rita?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm so sorry about Sophia. If I knew, then I would've - -"

"Phil, it wasn't your fault. It's no one's fault,"

"I know, but...somehow, I feel - -" he sighs.

"Phil. It's _not your fault._ Okay?"

Phil looks up to the ceiling, and feels his eyes welling up from that morning as he flashbacked.

"Okay..." He says almost indistinct.

"Okay. Well, I'll see ya in a few."

"Bye."

"Bye."


	26. Rita

Chapter 26 - Rita

Moments later, they hear knocking at the door. Phil answers and welcomes Rita in.

Barb comes out from the backyard to see who it was.

"Mom? Rita's gonna stay with us for a few days..."

Barb nods, and goes back to the backyard.

Rita puts her overnight bag on the floor, and looks about.

"Wow, you have a lovely house..."

"Yeah...lovely" He says, looking at Rita.

He was fixated by Rita's blue eyes, light brown hair, and her figure.

Phil was bitten by the Love Bug.

When she looked at him, he quickly looked up at the ceiling.

"Well, aren't you gonna show me to my room?" She says.

"Oh yeah, about that: My dad is using our spare room for storage, so..."

"...so I'll squeeze in. I don't mind."

"But you don't understand - -"

"Then I'll...sleep on the couch."

"No, Rita, I'll sleep out here on the couch, and you sleep in my room,"

"Are you sure Phil? 'Cause I can - -"

"I'm pretty Sure..." He says with a slight flirty smile.

Rita smiles, and hugs him.

"Thanks Phil...I really appreciate this..." She whispers in his ear.

"It's no big Rita...anything." He whispers back into her ear, squeezing her tighter against his body.

He slowly parts, and picks up her overnight bag.

"Now, let me show you to your room, M'lady..." He says gentleman-like.

She giggles slightly as he leads her into his room.

Phil opened his bedroom door, and flicks on the switch. Rita walks in, and looks around.

"Wow Phil..you have a nice room..."

He smirks a bit, and walks himself in, closing the door behind him.

The overhead light gave a romantic, no, seductive cast-shadow over Rita, which gave Phil a certain feeling.

His heart pounded, his breathing slowed. He was falling in love with Rita.

She puts her bags in the corner, totally oblivious to Phil's stare. She walks over to Phil, and gives him a soft kiss on

his cheek.

"You're a good guy, Phil. Never change..." She whispered.

Phil blushed, and smiled a bit.

"No big Rita...no big," He says.

She suddenly remembered her manners, and quickly backs away from him.

"I - I, I'm sorry, I didn't know what I was --"

"Rita, it's okay..." He says. "I do things like that all the time...don't worry," He continues with a small chuckle.

She ignored him, and just stared at the floor.

Phil realized that she needed some time alone.

"Let me know if you need something, okay?"

She slowly nods.

He gives her a final look, then slowly closes the door, leaving Rita alone with her thoughts.

Seconds after Phil closed the door, Rita turned to look at the shelves with pictures on them.

She slowly strides up to them, and glances at one.

It was a picture of Phil and some blonde-haired girl at a paty. Below the picture, said, 'Friends Forever'.

She smiles some, and looks at another, then pauses.

It was a picture of Phil and Sophia the night before she died.

Her eyes welled up, and picked up the picture. HGis arm was around her shoulders, with Sophia making bunny-ears on his head.

She then puts it down, and goes to her bed for the night. But before doing so, she goes to the door, and locks it, then undresses into her pajamas.


	27. California Dreamin'

Sorry guys for not updating in so long! (dodges bricks thrown) But I promise the next chapter will be LONGER, and I will be updating on Broken Roses by tomorrow.

(gets hit in head by brick)

XX

* * *

Chapter 27 - California Dreamin'

Before Rita climbed into Bed, a thought popped into her mind: Did Phil like her? She quickly shook the thought out of her mind, and turned off the lamp next to Phil's bed. When she did so, a small over head lamp turned on, and reflected stars, shooting stars, and nature sounds. She gave out a small smile, and putting her hands behind her head, enjoying the show before her.

Two hours later, Phil got up to check in on Rita. He slightly knocked, and opened the door. He saw Rita fast asleep on her back. Phil smiles a little, and closed the door behind him. It seemed like a small patch of soft light illuminated her face in the dark.

His heart pounded at her sight.

Silently, he squats next to the bed, and softly brushes some hair away from her face. Words could not describe her beauty at the moment...even Shakespeare's. He tilts his head slightly to the left and looks her over. She wore a bunny camisole, and bunny pajama bottoms and slippers, since her foot was hanging over the side of the bed. He gentily slipped it off, and put her foot under the covers to keep it warm. She stirs, making him go to his dresser drawers acting like he was looking for something. But then, she settles.

He slowly lets out a sigh of relief. He then gets up, deciding that he's seen enough,

and walks out, silently cloing the door behind him.

"He really does like me..." She whispers, slowly opening her eyes.

OooOooO

The next morning, Rita crawls out of bed, and yawns while doing so. Looking around her surroundings, she walks toward the door, and down the stairs, to see Phil asleep on the couch, snoring.

With a small smile, Rita squats next to him, and watches as his saliva drooled out his mouth, and onto the couch.

She nudges his shoulder. "Up and at 'em Phil!" She says cheerily.

"HUH?! WHAT?!!" He jumps up, looking around. Rita chuckles and pats him hard on the back. Phil coughs in response. "C'mon! Up and at 'em!" She says again.

"Oh...alright...we should get dressed then," He mumbles sitting up, and scratching his head. But then, he suddenly remembers yesterday. So does Rita.

"Hey Phil?" She says lowly.

"Yeah?" He says.

"Thanks again for letting me stay here last night, I really appreciate it." She says, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek, then walking back up the stairs for dress.

Phil watched her walk up the stairs. "You're welcome..." He whispers.

OooOooO

Pim sleeps in until 12:30. She gets up into the kitchen, and looks in the fridge. Nothing aroused her hunger, so she goes back up, and penetrates her stash of junk food. Lloyd walks out into the hallway, yawning loudly.

"Hey dad," She says grogilly walking to her room.

"Hey Pim. Where's Phil?" He yawns again.

She pauses outside her door. "Uh...why do you need to know?"

"I just need another talk with him, that's all," He says walking down the stairs to the kitchen.

When the close was clear, Pim sighed nervously. "Jeez..." She says, then walking in her room and closing the door quietly.


	28. Everybody's Fool

Chapter 28 - Everybody's Fool

Once Rita got dressed, Phil follwed suit, and dressed in a pair of jeans, a button-up tee, and a regular t-shirt over it, styling his hair afterward. Rita accidentally walks in, and blushes, though Phil was finished dressing.

"Sorry, I shoulda knocked first," She said, continuing to walk in getting her make-up.

Phil turns around. "Oh, no that's alright. I walked in on Pim once, and that wasn't pretty." He joked. "...but then again, seeing Pim and Simon at it isn't very pretty in itself."

Rita snorted in amusement. "Aaah, I remember when I was that age." She says shaking her head at the memories. "Sophia would always crash in with that freaking camera and take a snapshot of Brett and I..." She says, her voice hanging. "That was before I became a Christian," She whispers.

Phil, noting the sullen vibe, decides to change the vibe by one of his cute antics. He bites his lip, and takes a step, falling flat on his face with an 'oof!'. Rita whips her head, and runs over. "Phil, are you alright?"

He cringes, and rubs the back of his head. "Yeah...yeah I think I'm alright, just mistook one of my steps." He joked as he stood up, Rita helping. The door whips open.

"What are you two kids doing in here?! If ya gonna do it any louder, take it to a motel, will ya?" Pim yells in. Both Rita and Phil cover their ears from her yelling.

"Pim! Take it down a notch!" He says, his ears ringing.

Pim hides the megaphone behind her and looks upon her brother with phony angel eyes. "I'm not that loud...am I?"

Phil sighs in annoyance. "Pim...!"

"Toodles!" She says slamming the door. Rita shakes her head and chuckles.

"Pim's so cute sometimes,"

"Yeah...cute as a rattlesnake." He says, still tending to his ears. "So, ya hungry?"

Rita yawns, and stretches more. "Yeah...I could use a bowl of cereal or somethin'."

"'Kay then, just don't mind my father...I'm sure Sophia told you-"

"Sophia told me everything. Don't worry, I know how to handle this. I'm around bigots everyday,"

Phil nodded, opening his door. They walked down the stairs, and into the kitchen, meeting Barb getting bowls of cereal out. "Hey kids! I'm sure you two are starving!"

Rita smiled. "Sure am Mrs. Diffy,"

Phil hugged his mom then sat down next to Rita, pouring her a glass of orange juice. She bowed her head, and prayed over her cereal. Phil just began digging his spoon, and began eating when Rita nudged him. "What? Oh, right..." He said, closing his eyes for prayer. After a few more seconds, he accidentally crossed himself when Rita nudged him again.

"Phil, that's Catholic."

He blushed. "Uh, right...I knew that."

She shook her head, and sipped her orange juice again. Knocking on the door sounded.

"Come in!" Barb sang. Then the door opened, revealing Keely with a messenger bag, ready for school. "Hey Phil! And Hey..." She said to Phil, acting as if nothing has happened, and trying to search for the other girl's name.

"Rita. Remember, from last...night..."

"Rita! Right...Sorry, I just..."

"That's alright."

Keely sniffed sharply, and looked around. "So...you spent...the night?"

Phil cut in. "Yeah, her parents couldn't stand sleeping in their house, so they got a hotel room, and Rita came over here." He said.

Keely knew this was an automatic lie. No girl just spends the night without doing a little something-something...

"Oh...right," She said, sitting in front of Rita. "So, you guys ready for school?"

Phil looked at Rita for her responce.

"I'm in college. And I'm on break for about a week,"

"Oh, cool. So, you go to Pickford University?"

Rita nodded. "Yup. I'm taking an English Major, and Costume design. I used to take Drama, but I couldn't afford the books on it, so I dropped that course."

Phil continued eating, reading the back of the cereal box, ignorant to the conversation. Keely noticed this, and waved her hand between his face, and the box. He still reads. Rita giggles.

"And Phil is so sweet, he carried me to his room and-"

"WHAT?!" Phil says dropping the spoon in his bowl, just hearing that.

Rita shakes her head. "You're so clueless, Phil."

Keely high-fives Rita. "Nice one. So, Phil, ready for school?"

Phil hits his forehead. "Oh pixiesticks! I forgot about the history test! Shoot, I forgot to study last night..."

Keely brought a piece of paper out of her messenger bag. "Here, Phil. Have my history notes. I won't be needing them anymore,"

"Aw, nice! Keely, you're an angel!" He says, looking at it, and studying like an owl. Rita giggles.

Barb walk back in. "Oh, hi Keely! Phil, you're gonna be late for school!"

Phil looked at his watch. "Scraps, gotta go!" He says scrambling to his room, and back down again with his backpack. "Rita, I'll be back, okay?"

Rita nods, and takes a spoonful of cereal. "Don't rush and be good!" She says kiddingly.

Phil chuckles, and heads out the door with Keely. "Bye mom!" He says waving on out. Barb waves back, and continues to clean the dishes. Rita drinks the last of her orange juice, and pours herself another glassful.


End file.
